Finding Rhodolite
by GuardianOfTheTARDIS15
Summary: Sixteen year old Rockelle Hastings knows she's different. She always did, and so did her mourning yet unstable father. When she is forced to move to Beach City, she doesn't expect to meet little Steven Quartz Universe and the Crystal Gems. And she certainly doesn't expect to learn the the reason-and even the truth- behind the rhodolite gem on her back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading my very first fan fiction uploaded on here! I usually go on Wattpad but I decided to take a wee little break but I still might post this on there as well. But anyway, I hope you like it and please review because your feedback and thoughts are very much appreciated and they make me want to grace you with updates :D OH AND BEFORE I TOTES FORGET! This story is set after the events of The Return/Jailbreak/Full Disclosure and still follows the story line of the show. As far as Rebecca Sugar's story line, I haven't changed anything except maybe the dialogue to fit my OC up in therre :3 I'm gonna shut and let you read now. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 1: Beach City Residents**

I plopped my sweaty frame on the small, white love seat, desperately needing relief in my arms and legs. I rubbed my temples to soothe the headache that was building up. I instantly regretted staying up all night unpacking when I felt a wave of morning sickness wash over me. The morning sun was creeping through the window shades and I hadn't ate anything in the last twenty-four hours since I had arrived in Beach City. My stomach began to roar in hunger while I cringed at the feeling. I was hungry but there wasn't any food in the house yet and I didn't feel like chatting or getting friendly with the residents of this small town yet even though I would have to face them sooner or later. I just decided to suck it up and take it like a man.

I went to hit the shower then back into the room to pick out an outfit for the day. I decided to go for a black t-shirt and my light high-waisted shorts along with some high top converse. I grabbed my brown leather backpack and sunglasses and headed out to my car. I didn't live exactly in Beach City. I resided in a small house that my father had built for me about a year ago. But some parts of the house look kind of older and if you explore deep enough, you'd probably find some pretty ancient looking stuff, too.

The commute to Beach City was only eight or nine minutes away which was nice I guess. I like to walk most places anyway to clear my mind and for exercise. When I arrived to the city, I didn't know where to go. I had parked my car on a strip and decided to walk down the boardwalk to see what I could find. I saw a place with a large carrier of french fries and thought it would be better for lunch than a breakfast. I kept walking until I found a pizzeria called "Fish Stew Pizza". It sounded gross at first but when I stopped to read the gimmick, it said: "Tastes better than it sounds." That made me chuckle to myself. _Totally gotta go there for dinner one day._

When I came across a place with a giant donut on top of it, I knew I had found my destination. I went inside to be greeted with the smell of coffee and sugar. It was vacant of any customers and I was thankful for that. When approached the counter, a short, curly blonde haired girl greeted me.

"Hi, welcome to The Big Donut. What can I get you today?" she said with a smile. I returned it and took a look at the vast selection of donuts and decide to go along with what I usually got back at the donut shops at home. "Hi and yeah, one glazed donut and a coffee, please." I said politely, reaching into my backpack for my wallet. "Sure thing.. You must be new to Beach City because I've never seen you." She said while taking my glazed donut from the window and placing it in a paper bag. "Yeah, I just moved here actually. I just came out to the city to see where everything is." I said, looking around the shop. The shop itself had a bunch of shelves filled with other

"Oh really? Where in the city do you live?" Just then, a tall guy with tan skin, an orange mohawk and stretched earlobes walked in from the back with a flustered look on his face and sweat forming on his temples. "Sadie, I could really use your help with these packages out here. They are way too hea-" he paused and looked at me. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smile charmingly at me while pushing Sadie out of the way to lean on the counter in front of me. "Hey sweety, how are you doing?" He said. I grimaced and took a step back. "Mm.. I've been better." He leaned forward even more and continued to flirt with me.

"Lars, cut it out! Leave her alone!" Sadie piped up with reddening cheeks. She handed me my coffee and donut and I gave her the money. "Oh lighten up, Sadie. She's clearly into it! Right babe?" He said with a cool demeanor. I raised my eyebrows at his word choice. _I know this fool did NOT just call me 'babe'?_ I gave him a smile. "Oh sugar, I'm definitely not your 'babe', nor will I ever or want to be your 'babe'. So if you call me that again, I will not hesitate to kick your butt. Got that?" I lightly smacked his face a couple times and chuckled.

It was kind of hard to not laugh at his suddenly embarrassed and humiliated face now. Even Sadie chuckled and handed me my change. "Keep it. It's a tip." I said. "Bye Lars." I said with a flirtatious smile making him blush and get more angry. "Whatever.." he mumbled as I exited the shop.

As I opened the door, a little body about half my height ran in the shop. "Thank you!" he waved to me for opening the door for him. I nodded with a smile before leaving. I looked through the window at the little boy with Sadie. He had dark, curly hair and had an adorably thick build, but seemed very spry. He wore a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle of it and cuffed blue jeans with red sandals. This little boy just oozed cuteness and utter happiness.

When I got back home, I had nothing to do. I didn't feel like watching a movie or television. I didn't feel like reading and I wasn't to keen on going back the city yet. I decided to make a mental list of this that could take up my day. I had decided to work on my music for a while, see if I could come up with anything. Then, I would go and do some exercises and then I would go back to Beach City for some dinner. I also need to go grocery shopping soon, but I guess that could wait until tomorrow. And then I would go to bed and read then. I had the rest of my day planned out and decided to get going.

I seated myself on my balcony with a big umbrella table with my songbook and a pencil. I hadn't had my instruments yet because I didn't tune my guitar due to my piano not having any batteries in it so that I could tune it. Great. But that didn't stop the flow of lyrics coming from my pencil and onto my paper.

 _I give you all of me,_

 _but it still ain't enough to make you happy._

 _I give you everything,_

 _but it still don't measure up._

 _Feels like a walked five thousand miles,_

 _didn't even come close._

 _Feels like I try to make you smile,_

 _but you don't even care, no.._

I stopped, saddened but satisfied with what I wrote. I fit pretty well with the predicament that I'm in right now.

*** **THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION*****

My name is Rockelle Hastings. I am sixteen years old,

and I am _alone._

I stared out at the sky, now a shade of a dark turquoise. I guess I stayed out a bit longer than I hoped to. I then went for my backpack and sunglasses as the sun was beginning to set and I didn't want it in my eyes. I got back in my car with my current destination being "Fish Stew Pizza." I drove to Beach City and walked down the boardwalk until I found the pizzeria. I walked in and my eyes met with two darker skinned girls having a spat; one in a t-shirt, leggings, and an apron. The other was wearing a jacket with a fur trimmed hood, a white tank, shorts and flats. "Whoa," I said cautiously stepping inside when the bell above the door ringed.

Their head snapped towards me and I felt like I was interrupting, obviously. The girl with the apron muttered something to the other, saying something to make her huff and turn around to face me. "Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza, how can I help you?" the apron wearing girl said. "Hi, can I have a combination pizza to go, please?" I asked. She nodded and yelled in the back to a man with a thick accent of some sort who also called for her help.

That left me and the one with the coat. She looked at me with scrutiny in her eyes and I did too. She turned away and walked the other side of the counter quickly and grabbed a pair of keys from a drawer and returned back to her place in front of me. "Never seen you here at all. You must be new. Who are you?" she said with an amused smirk. "Rocky Hastings.. And you?" I hesitated. _Could I trust her with my name? God knows what kind of person this chick could be._ She giggled and answered me. "I'm Jenny Pizza.. Do you live around here?" she asked. "Eh, I live on the outskirts of Beach City." I said.

We talked for a little while until I received my pizza. We kept talking even after that and I just ate my pizza there. The girl with the apron even found an interest in our conversation. She turned out to be Jenny's twin sister, Kiki and she took a liking to me real fast.

Our conversations seemed like it lasted for hours, consisting of vague information about where I came from, how I liked Beach City so far, what I liked to do for fun, if I was fun (which if you were wondering, that was asked by Jenny who received a punch in the arm and a glare from Kiki). We laughed and I stayed until their father, Kofi yelled at the twins to help clean up and asked me nicely to leave after they introduced me. "It is getting pretty late. I guess I should get going. It was nice meeting you guys." I said grabbing my belongings, as Jenny gave me a piece of paper. "Give me a call if you wanna chill out sometime." she said. I smiled and headed out.

*** **THE START OF A NEW FRIENDSHIP*****

The Pizza Twins and I would become great friends.

As I got ready for bed, I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself as I placed Jenny's number on my vanity and proceeded to place my hair in a do rag neatly. I then got up and turned around. I then stared at the shiny, magenta and maroon looking gem embedded in my back. I stared at it with teary eyes. I stared at it with hateful eyes. I stared at it with loving eyes. I reached for it with my hand to stroke it. It was cold to the touch; lifeless. Just the same as it had been for the past sixteen years. I couldn't bear to look at or touch it any longer, for I would surely give up all strength and break down right there. I got up and went over to my bed and set my alarm clock and got under the covers. I need to let sleep take over me. Fast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is a second chapter! I didn't mean to update so early but when I saw that so many people (like five) followed my story, I was soo happy and decided to celebrate with another update! But let's respond to some of the lovely reviews:

 **Shadowgirl20:** Thank you so much! And wow, you ask _really_ good questions, BUT... a good writer never tells the secrets of her plot so I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)

 **Guest:** Thank you, very much I appreciate it.

OH AND BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN! There is a little T.V. joke I planted in the chapter so tell me in the reviews if you find it :D Happy Reading!

 **CHAPTER 2: Talk of the Town**

I had been early in the morning when I had woke up, took a shower, and had some leftover pizza when I finally sat down to write a grocery list. _Eggs, milk, butter, cereal, meat._ You know, you typical semi-health-freak diet that likes satisfy her sweet tooth.

When I was finished, I went back to my to pick out an outfit. I looked outside and saw that the sky was cloudless; the sun was bright and I could feel the rays on my chocolate skin. I smiled and skipped over to summer outfit paradise. After what seemed like hours (but actually minutes due to my task for the day), I had left the house with a black tank top under an oversized red multicolored flannel, with light blue boyfriend jeans and brown sandals.

I parked my car and headed to the farmer's market for fresh fruit and vegetables. I took me a while to find what vegetables I liked because even though I am sixteen- a mature enough age to be able to eat your vegetables without throwing up, it still takes a sip of soda or juice for it to stay down.

*** **A SMALL NOTE ABOUT NUTRITIOUS FOODS*****

I like fruit a lot but I hate "green stuff" with no flavor. Hence the soda or juice.

When I was looking for a broccoli, I had saw from the corner of my eye; an odd lookin' fella wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a blue jacket tied around his shoulders. He also had red shoes and pants. I don't know what is up with this city, but it has some of the cutest kids in it ever! But unfortunately, this kid had sticky fingers. I saw him snag a few apples and look around.

I was gonna get a little closer to actually see if he was stealing, but he had already caught my eyes. We stared at each other for moment, daring each other to make a move. I shook my head and smirked at him. I walked over and he stayed surprisingly. I knelt down so that we were eye level. "You know you don't have to steal? If you still want the apples, I can buy them for you. Would you like that, sugar?" I asked sweetly and he nodded after a little bit. I took the apples from him and paid for my food and his apples.

"Here you go baby. Now, try not to steal anymore, okay? I don't want you getting into any trouble because you got lucky this time." I warned as he hugged me. I felt him open the small pouch of my bag where my wallet was as I hugged him back.

This kid is gonna legit pickpocket me after I bought him some apples. For reals?!

I shook my head curtly and pulled him back for another hug and got my wallet back from his back pocket. "Aw, thank you sweetie." I cooed. Like heck I was gonna let him walk away with my stuff. He narrowed his eyes at me as I gave him an innocent smile with my hands behind my back. I laughed to myself as I thought of him going through his pockets for my wallet. I still kept in in my hand just in case though.

After I was done there, I went back to The Big Donut after remembering what Kiki told me that it was also a convenience store as well in the talk we had last night. When I walked in, Sadie caught my eye and I smiled. She returned it and greeted me again. "Hey, not to sound like a stalker or anything, but is your name Rockelle Hastings?" she asked blushing. I giggled.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Oh, customers came in earlier talking about you. But all good things! It was probably Jenny and her cool friends." she mumbled annoyed a little. "That's nice to know I guess." I walked over to the shelf with a bunch of unhealthy stuff I could cover up the veggies within my basket. I had been talking to Sadie about what the people are like in Beach City as I was finishing up shopping.

"Hah, I bet it gets pretty annoying hearing 'MAYOR DEWEY! MAYOR DEWEY!' all the time?" I exclaimed. She giggled and shook her head. "Ah, not really. He doesn't come around that much."

"Okay then, answer this; who was that adorable little kid in the red 'star' tee that came in here after me yesterday?" I asked.

Sadie's face lit up, clearly fond of the boy. "Oh, that was Steven Universe. He's very special." she answered. I cocked my head to the side and she began to explain, not getting to tell me much until a familiar voice came and interrupted her.

"Hey, Rockelle! What's up?" Jenny said walking up with two other guys behind her. I got my things from Sadie and told her to hold on a second. She didn't look too excited to see them but left to the back to where Lars was probably.

"Oh hey, who are your friends?"

"Oh yeah! This is Buck Dewey and Sour Cream. Guys, you remember Rockelle right?" she said. They nodded and said hi. I guess Sadie was right about them talking about me.

"So how do you like it in Beach City?" Buck asked me. He had brown hair and wore triangular shades. His look was real laid back and well, cool. He wore a flannel kind of similar to mine with blue jeans as well.

"It's real nice actually, and I love the heat." I say with a smile. Sour Cream; a tall dude with blonde and upwards hair (for lack of better description) and light blue eyes, wearing a pair of orange zipper shorts and a white t- shirt, chuckled at me.

"What are you, some type of pyro or something?"

"Sour Cream!?" Jenny scolded him. But I laughed at him, earning a loom from the other two.

"Why do I have to be a _pyromaniac_ to like this weather? And pyromaniacs light fires for stress relief, enjoyment and other things. Duh."

They all just looked at me.

"Ha! She told you!" Buck told Sour Cream. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "So, we're about to go to the beach and hit the waves. Wanna come?" Buck asked me.

These "cool kids" that Sadie was talking about just a minute ago wanted to hang out with me. Believe me, I wanted to but I had other things I needed to do. Plus I wasn't quite ready to be social around people yet. I still need my time in solitude because I'm just that kind of person.

"Really guys, I'd love to but I gotta get home with these groceries and stuff. Maybe.. Tonight? We can chill out or something, I don't know. I mean if your not busy of course-"

"Tonight is perfect. Meet us at my dad's shop front and we'll see you there." Jenny said and with that we parted ways.

After I was finished with putting up the groceries, I decided to straighten my hair. I went to grab my supplies when I checked the time. It was after 2:30 in the afternoon. So I had plenty of time to go through my natural curls thoroughly.

When I was finished, I had my black hair trailing all the way down the middle of my back. My gem was between my shoulder blades, so it was well hidden from others if I had wore anything revealing with my hair down.

I checked the time and it was 4:30. Yes, it takes me that long to blow dry and straighten my hair. The struggle is real. But worth it!

I went to eat some dinner which was a sandwich and afterwards caught up on my favorite show called 'The Leading'. By the time I was finished, the sun was going down but it was around 10. I went back to my closet to change into something more comfortable and versatile for any activity besides water.

I decided to go with the a graphic crewneck sweatshirt, some shorts and my high tops. I didn't think they were the type of people to carry a wallet, so I just settled for hiding twenty bucks in my phone case.

I just took my longboard in case since I didn't want to take my car to the city since I knew Jenny had access to a car and would probably be driving us around. I just didn't feel like walking there for twenty minutes when I could ride through the wind and feel free.

By the time I arrived at the storefront of 'Fish Stew Pizza', Jenny, Sour Cream, Buck were all waiting for me. I got off my rolling board smoothly and picked it up. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I said.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm diggin' your hair by the way." Buck said. "Oh, thanks." I blushed. "Stop flirting you two," Jenny said with a playful tone. "Ugh, where's Steven?! He'd said he'd be here." she added impatiently. _Steven Universe? That little cutie is coming with us?!_

A familiar little figure came into sight and as soon as he approached us, I automatically recognized that red 'star' t-shirt anywhere. "Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late just got back from a mission!" he exclaimed happily. I guess now I know he's religious. That's nice.

His dark eyes turned to me and he smiled. "Oh! You're Rockelle, right?" I nodded yes and replied. "Yeah, but you can call me Rocky. You must be Steven Universe, huh? Sadie told me about you."

"Huh, I thought I recognized you from somewhere, I thought I saw you at The Big Donut one time! Sadie told me that you had just moved here and that you liked Beach City a lot even though you hadn't been here long." he said. I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows. "Man, is it me or is my name spreading around town like wildfire or what?" I said flipping my hair over my shoulder, feeling popular. Jenny giggled and said, "Well this town only has like 15 people in it at the least, so.."

"Really, fifteen people live here?" I asked dumbfounded. They all nodded and all of a sudden Jenny began to drag me to the car, shoved me in the passenger side. "Yep, it's a small town. Now let's get going!" she said as the boys followed suit. I had gave my longboard to Buck who put in under his feet and with that we drove out of Beach City to explore beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I was editing this so it could flow nicely with chapter 4. And might I say, I have been having a wonderful time writing these chapters (3, 4, and 5) and I think that you guys will appreciate it immensely. Now, Rocky's already met Steven now and it only gets better from there ;D But honestly, I'm really excited for you guys to read this. And I meant to tell you guys last chapter the song I used for Rocky's song was** ** _Good Enough_** **by The Empire Cast/ Jussie Smolett. Read and please leave reviews. It's so nice to here what y'all have to say. Happy reading!**

 **CHAPTER 3: We Are Not Alone**

After we drove by the city's farwell sign, we pass my oddly placed house. I looked at it when Sour Cream asked me the question. "Is that your house?" I turned around and nodded with suspicion. "Yeah why? You gonna steal from me or something?" I joked.

He snorted and sat back in his seat with his arms behind his head. "No, if there's anyone in that city you have to worry about stealing is Onion." he bluntly stated. I remembered that little boy with the weird shaped head who tried to pickpocket me earlier today. "Who's that?" I asked thinking if they were connected to each other in some way.

"My half brother. He's pretty short, wears red pants and shoes with a sweater tied around his shoulders like some rich kid, even though he's far from it."

"What do you mean?!" Steven piped up. "Onion is rich. Rich in friendship and kindness." he finished with stars in his eyes. I laughed and Jenny said, "Steven, the kid barely talks and no offense to you Sour Cream, but the kid's got an evil gleam in his eyes whenever I see him." she shivered.

"He tried to pickpocket me this morning at the farmer's market." I said absentmindedly. I could feel their eyes on me, except for Jenny's who had to stay on the narrow road she had just turned onto. "But don't worry. I got my stuff back." I reassured them with a hint of smugness in my tone. "So anyway, where are we going Jenny?"

"To a secret place we found earlier last week. We decided to show you and Steven tonight, since he's been so busy lately." She stopped at a closed fence with a sign that said 'TRESPASSING. DO NOT ENTER.' I got a bit uneasy at the fact we were trespassing, but I decided to ignore those feelings and go along with them. I hadn't had any fun like this in years and I wasn't going to pass this up. But Steven actually voiced my concerns.

"Uh, guys? Do you really think this is such a good idea?" he asked, stopping his footsteps. I stopped too, and so did the rest in front of us about to jump the fence. "Yes, Steven. I told you, we've been here before and it's fun. You've been busy with.. uh, your _other_ friends lately. Learn to loosen up a bit. And besides, Rocky's never been here before but she wants to go, too. Right?" she asked looking at me with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at her and nodded. "Yeah… but we should probably hurry up before we get busted or something. This place is weird." I was starting to get uncomfortable with this place because it was in the middle of nowhere and we were literally trespassing and that was not right. But the crazy and uppity part of me needed the rush apparently, so I remained quiet.

I followed them to the fence and hopped it. I forgot about Steven until I looked back to see him hop the fence and fall. I made it in time to catch him… or let him fall on top of me. "Ouch." I say. He quickly got off of me, dusted any dirt or leaves from my person, and proceeded to help me up. "Thanks for being my cushion. And sorry about that.." he blushed. I giggled and ruffled his curly hair. "I live." He smiled and said, "Okay, we better get going Rocky." I nodded and we run up to the Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream.

We walked a little deeper into the woods until we stopped at little spot that looked like something out of James Cameron's Avatar; it was a small body of water with an equally small waterfall, surrounded by a bunch of exotic flora. The moonlight sparkled against the water and it was beautiful. I stepped over to Jenny and nudged her arm and smiled at her. "Girl, this place is soo nice!" she smiled and clung to my arm as she the boys began to undress and get it. They jumped in and I jumped back to avoid the water.

Jenny shook her head. "You'd better watch out for your hair. Don't wanna get it wet, right?" she said taking off her shoes and walking to a small cliff that was high enough from the water line, but low enough to submerge your feet in to your mid-shin. I took my shoes off as well and joined her in the clear body of water.

We laughed at Steven, Buck and Sour Cream as the participated in a slash contest, resulting in wet clothes, wet plants and scores. I even yelled if the got my hair wet I would beat them all up. They clearly didn't think anything of my threat and only laughed at me. I did too after a while.

"Jenny! Rocky! You guys should get in here! The waters feels great!" Steven exclaimed. I smiled and shook my head at the cute little boy. "Sorry, but I can't get my hair messed up." He swam over, with the others in tow. "Aw, you know you want to.." Buck taunted. "No we don't. And if you splash us, I will accompany Rocky in beating you up!" she said. While the two were going back and forth as Steven and Sour Cream just laughed at them, I couldn't help but focus my attention to movement in the bushes some feet away.

"Wait guys, hold up. I think I saw something." I said narrowing my eyes at the bushes only to see it do it again, but closer. "Yeah right, you can't scare us that easily." Sour Cream said earning a nod from Jenny and Buck. Steven came out of the water to sit next to me. "What did you see?" he said. I stood up and squinted my eyes for a better look. "Over there. It just move-" I was cut off by a small, glowing purple furry creature lunging at me. I screamed as it landed on my face and stumbled back, blindly tripping over Steven and possibly knocking him back in the water. I struggled to breathe as I only heard the screaming of the four and I could feel even a pair of tiny hands trying to help pry the creature off my face. I heard Steven yell at Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck to leave to the car and run as fast as they could a couple times and that's when I became truly scared.

"It's gonna be okay, Rocky! Just keep breathing and I'll protect us.." he said. I let out a shrill scream through the creature that got through to Steven. I heard the sound of splashing water and shrieking making me even more agitated. Suddenly, my back was supported by something and the sounds were muffled, except for Steven's voice.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! Help!" I heard his scream as I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, due to lack of air. My arms got weaker and my legs lost the ability to flail as much. Steven began to notice apparently, and he also added, "Hurry, my friend is in trouble!"

I was just about to give out when I felt the "support" leave but I was met with large, but strong hands. I finally fell unconscious when I heard Steven yell my name one last time, but not before getting a glimpse of three blurry figures.

I opened my eyes to a blinding sight and inwardly groaned. I let the light pour through my closed lids as I tried to root myself in the moment. I felt like I couldn't move, but I tried anyway. I wiggled my toes to see that I was still wearing my shoes. I tried moving my hands but they twitched and shook.

I finally opened my eyes to see I was looking out of a window. I also had a blanket over me and I was lying on what seemed to be a bed. I strained my ears to listen to what was in the room; I heard no one's voice, but I did hear the sound of waves crashing in the distance. I continued to move my limbs, only for them to twitch as well, probably from my lack of oxygen and my nerves.

When I finally got the strength and guts to, I moved my head around so that I could see where I was. I blinked as my eyes focused on the house I was in. I was on the second story of it, but where I was overlooked the whole interior.

There was a door on the left and a corner with windows lined with cushioned benches. Next to it was a small kitchen with high chairs and a bar. I couldn't see beyond that due to my awkward position, but I needed to get up anyway and leave this place.

I then used all my might to push the covers off of me and sit up. I succeeded by was met with dizziness as I tried to recall the events from last night.

I remembered it like is was yesterday... Because it was.

I was chilling out with Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream and Steven. Then I was attacked by that crazy _purple_ monstrosity, and honestly, what kind of freaking animal lives in the woods is _purple?!_ But during the whole thing, Steven- small and young, stayed by my side and protected me after the guys and Jenny left. He stayed with me until help came. And speaking of _help,_ he seemed to know who they were and I heard their names.

 _Garnet. Amethyst. Pearl. Who are they? His sisters or what?_

I didn't know but what I did know is that Steven was the only one to stay with me after he told the rest of them to go which made me angry. Why would a bunch of teenagers leave a child as young as Steven to protect me? It just wasn't right. It doesn't matter to me if Steven had help on the way, or if Steven told them to.

I shook my head to clear up all the scattered up facts from my mind. I was the only one in the house so I just looked around. I now sat on what seemed to be a child's bed and sat up against the window, looking out onto the beach.

It was really pretty, how the morning sun shined down on the tropical looking water. It was the only thing keeping calm at the moment. The more I thought about last night, the more anxious I became. But I needed to stay calm and ready myself to face whoever lived in this house. But part of me knew I had nothing to worry about.

I was stretching my body when I heard a weird mix between a shimmering sound and breaking glass. I couldn't really describe it, but it was followed by Steven's voice.

"I really hope Rocky's not mad when she wakes up. I really feel bad about-" he was cut short by a woman's faint british accent. It was comforting and strong all at once. "Steven, we may not know this girl, but if she remembers what you did for her last night, I'm sure she would not be angry."

She was right. I wasn't angry at Steven at all, but just confused as to what happened.

I crawled over the television set and hid behind it, knowing it wouldn't cover all of me but it had to work the moment. I saw them walk in and I was in awe; it was Steven accompanied by a tall, curvy and afrocentric woman with square hair, dark fuchsia skin and a dark purple and blue body suit with oval shoulder pads . She walked over to the counter and leaned against it while crossing her ankles. She also wore big shades that covered the upper half of her face.

Then another woman with a little to no curvature stood next to her as well. She was tall, but not as much as the first; she resembled a laid-back ballerina wearing a sea green peplum top with a bow, orange shorts, pink socks and matching sea green flats that almost looked like ballet pointe shoes. She had pale skin and peach toned hair that curled around the edges and ended in an upwards angle at the top-back of her head. She also had a large oval of some sort embedded in her forehead.. it almost looked like a pearl…?

No. It couldn't be. It could maybe be a growth? _Don't be stupid, Rocky. It's clearly not freaking growth. But if it was, it's the shiniest one you've ever seen.._

I mentally slapped myself and focused on calming down and trying to come up any reason I could that would prove they were not what I thought they were. Because if I was right, it would change everything. And I didn't know how much more _change_ I could take.

But any reason I had came up with by then was taken away, tossed in the air and blown to bits by countless missiles when a short, long haired purple girl walked into the kitchen with a purple gem on her chest, adorned by a black tank top. She also wore black tights with star shaped holes in the knees with white ankle boots. She was rummaging through the refrigerator for food and scarfed down whatever she could find while the others talked.

I couldn't hear anything after I saw her "growth" was an _amethyst_. I honestly couldn't believe it. After all of these years, there were people like me. Well, almost like me. Steven was with them.

Now, I knew I wasn't alone.

I was a gem. And so were they.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for putting up with the long wait but I needed to get a good and grasp of where I wanted to go with these next chapters and I also needed to restart chapter 5 because I wasn't too happy with it. I have gotten a lot of good praise (MrGopher77, Shadowgirl20, and so many more) and I really feel this story will be successful, but success takes time and work. I'm not going to screw you guys over with messed up and rushed writing. No. That's gross. I won't settle for that and neither should you guys. SO... If I ever take longer than a week to post something, then y'all already know I'm doing some serious chapter "reconstruction". Now before I shut up and stop rambling, please leave in the reviews or PM me if you guys think these chapters are a bit too short. If they are, I can combine chapters? I don't know but let me know.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: The Truth is On the Beach**

I began to shake and I closed my eyes to stop any runaway tears from falling. I lifted my hand to wipe away tears but I accidentally knocked over a tall stack of DVDs. I pursed lips, cursing myself. I kept my eyes down as my skin began to crawl under their eyes. The room was quiet as the foursome stared at me with inquiring eyes. I didn't dare to stare back.

"Rocky? Do you want to come down?" Steven said hesitantly. I only shook my head yes and waited as he came to collect me on the ground. When he finally saw how messed up I was, he took a hold of my hands and glanced at the three women for a second before whispering between us.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you, they're good people. Trust me." he smiled reassuringly. I nodded as I got up. I wished I could return the smile but I couldn't. He led me slowly down the stairs and to the woman standing up at the kitchen counter. I looked up to see they were both taller than me, but the purple one being just below my breast.

I looked down at Steven and returned my gaze with another smile. "Okay! Guys, this is Rocky. Rocky, these are the Crystal Gems!" he said motioning towards them with both hands. I gave them the same inquiring stare they all have given me. "Well, does the _Crystal Gems_ have names?"

I questioned while crossing my arms.

"Yes we do," said the tall and pale one. "I'm Pearl." she motioned to herself. "This is Garnet." she said motioning to the taller one with the oddly square afro. It was a bit peculiar, but it worked for her. She nodded her head once in my direction. "Greetings." I nodded back but kept my eyes on her until the purple one came around the counter, licking powdery cheese off her fingers.

"And this...this is Amethyst." Pearl said in disgust. "What? No special introduction for me, huh? Whatever, I'll do it myself," she said walking over to me. I wanted to step away but I didn't want to be rude either. "What's up." she said holding her slobbery hand out. I found myself cursing myself again when I grabbed it and shook as well, earning a shudder of disgust from Pearl, and pleased smiles from Steven and Garnet. "What?" she said looking at Pearl, "You're the one who told me to be more _well mannered._ " Pearl just shook her head and directed her attention back to me.

I wiped my wet hand on my shorts. "Well, it was very nice to meet you all and thank you for helping me but I have to go now, so.." I was backing up towards the door when Garnet spoke up. "Don't you want to know what happened last night?" she walked over to me. I automatically looked down at my feet, feeling tiny. Not only because of our obvious height difference, but because she was pretty intimidating.

Not wanting to displease her, I did what she said and she lead me to the window seats. I sat down in the corner and folded my legs against my chest as Garnet sat a foot in front of me, Steven and Amethyst taking the floor and Pearl sitting on my opposite side. "What attacked me last night?" I asked quietly. What I really wanted to ask was not appropriate at the moment as I was supposed to be learning about last nights events.

"You were attacked by a squirrel. It latched onto your face and suffocated you with it's underbelly until you passed out. Steven was worried about you and insisted we helped you, so we brought you back here to nurse you back to health." she said.

"Just a squirrel, huh?" I said. "Then if it was just a squirrel that suffocated me, Garnet, why did Steven tell Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream to leave? Why did Steven sound so scared and worried?" I questioned her. Her thick lips parted in surprise as Pearl tried to fill any plot holes in Garnet's story. "Oh well, you see, Steven was just watching out for them. They are highly allergic to, uh, squirrels? And Steven was obviously worried for your well-being." she stuttered a little too much for me.

"You're both lying to me. I'm new here so you will not know this about me, but I will let you know now: I don't take too kindly to being lied to. I think I deserve to know the truth and if you won't tell me, then you are just wasting my time." I say a little more stern than I wanted to be, but I needed to get my point across.

They all looked away from me, clearly not wanting to tell me. I couldn't believe it. I was suddenly hit by a wave of ire and I stood up. "Don't tell me then. Because I _will_ find out by myself one way or another and when I do, I'll-"

"IT WAS A BABY GEM MONSTER THAT ATTACKED YOU LAST NIGHT AND KNOCKED YOU OUT! ROCKY, I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T HELP YOU LAST NIGHT! I COULD ONLY SHIELD US FROM SO MANY WITH MY BUBBLE AND I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FACE ANYMORE THAN IT WAS AND I'M JUST SO SORRY!" Steven blabbed all at once.

"STEVEN!" Pearl yelled at him as he cringed. "I'm sorry! She needed to know!" he tried to defend himself. "Steven's right. Like she said, she was gonna find out eventually." Amethyst defended as well.

"She clearly is not the right state to know anything about gems yet-" Pearl began but I cut her off.

"Hold up, what about about a bubble?" I asked with an unwanted shaky voice. They all stopped and I used that to my advantage. "And gem monster?! I knew it wasn't a squirrel! Because _squirrels don't latch on to your face and suck the oxygen from you!_ " I spat. They all looked really distressed as I was flipping out.

I stood up and made my way to the door when Steven stopped me. "Rocky, where are you going?!" I spun around on my heels and looked down at him. "Steven, I can't be here right now because I am clearly about to have a panic attack and I don't think you or anyone else in this house can calm me down," I said digging my fingers into my hair, pulling it from the roots. "Because and with all do respect, they aren't normal _people,_ and are they even people to begin with?!" I say my voice cracking at the end.

I finally took one look at the three women and fell in a heap against the wall next to the door. I heard Steven sit down in front of me and place his hand on my shin. "You don't have to be people to be normal." I turned my head away from him and shut my teary eyes. "And besides, normal is boring." Amethyst said. "And we _aren't_ people. We are gems, like Steven mentioned before." Garnet said. I laughed dryly. "Yeah, I know exactly what you are. Or Steven at least..." I said grimly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I honestly didn't see this coming at all actually.. I always thought _I_ was the only one."

"Rocky, what are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"But since my mom was clearly a gem, she couldn't have been the only one of course.." I say absently.

"Is she implying what I think she is implying?!" Pearl said, clinging to Garnet's arm.

"Implying what, that I'm a gem?" They all gave me various looks of surprise, weariness, utter shock and even happiness. I take a deep breath. I get up on my feet, staying against the wall. "Yeah, I am a gem. But I'm only half. And I suspect that you are too Steven?"

All Steven did was stare at me with stars in his eyes once again while Pearl had a few things to say about that. "You are half human half gem?! That literally can't be! Steven is the only child like that in this world and-"

"No he isn't. I just told you I was too and why would I lie about something like that?" I say getting defensive.

"Then if you're not lying, prove it." She said turning her pointy nose up at me. I growled under my breath at her and lifted up my shirt in the back slowly. Realizing Steven was still there and no doubt wanted to see, I was wearing a bra underneath and I was conscious of him seeing it. I turned around and said, "Steven's a little boy and I'm wearing a bra. He looks about ten or eleven and I doubt you guys want him to lose his innocence.."

They all turned to him and he looked at us with pleading eyes. "Steven, we need you to go somewhere and close your eyes. And no peeking. Rocky, is our guest which means you need to follow through with her wishes. Especially this one." Garnet said, making herself eye level with the small chubby boy. "Oh, okay. But I already know she's telling the truth!" he winked at me and proceeded to turn his back towards me. I made a face began to ponder if he placed this must trust in me to just be a suck up, or because he genuinely cared. I smirked, thinking it was the latter of reasons.

I then presumed to lift up the back until the dark red-violet gem was exposed. I shivered from skinny fingers running along my gem and turned around instantly for them to gasp. "It's true.." said Garnet.

"Oh. MY. GOD!?" exclaimed Amethyst.

"This can't be!" Pearl said retracting her hand and clinging to Garnet once again.

"SHE'S JUST LIKE ME!" Steven said and jump on me, giving my torso the biggest hug ever. I didn't know how or why but in the moment my arms seemed to rule over me, making me hug him back. "We have another half human and half gem in Beach City! And since Rocky's older, who knows what kind of cool stuff she can do with her gem!" he said with a hopeful demeanor whereas mine was confused. _What did he mean, do stuff with it?_

"What?" I cocked my head to the side. "Oh yes. Since Rockelle has been living for a longer time with her gem, she could most likely pose as a glance into the future on what Steven will go through or what he will be like when he is her age, speaking on gem terms." Pearl analyzed. I stood there still confused as to what the heck they were talking about but I decided to keep my mouth shut, and wait for someone to answer my question.

"But Pearl, Rocky is not Steven and Steven is not Rocky. All gems are different and who knows if Rocky's abilities are similar to his or not." said Garnet, readjusting her futuristic looking glasses. "Well, instead of acting like she isn't standing right here in front of you, try asking her yourselves." Amethyst said and walked over to the couch and plopped down. "Well then. Rockelle, since you are older than Steven, what type of special abilities does your gem have?" Pearl eagerly asked me, grabbing my hand.

Buying myself a little more time for reassurance that they were not asking what I thought they were, I answered her question with another question. "Well, that depends.. what can Steven do with his? I-I mean it's been a long while since I was his age and I've, um.. come so far…" I lied. I put my head down and rubbed my temples as I internally shed a tear from my irrational choices and the future consequences. But as I expected, they believed me. Pearl nodded and smiled at me, which was a huge change in her attitude towards me minutes ago but unfortunately for her, mine remained the same. "Steven! Show her what you can do!" Amethyst stood up on the coffee table and yelled encouragingly at a smiling Steven. "Okay, here I go!" Steven said replacing his smile with a determined look as his gem began to glow a bright and rosy pink. I stood there, eyes wide as I watched his gem generate a pink shield with a rose in the middle and a thorny vine spiraling from it all to the end of the shield. I internally shed more tears as I realized what I have gotten myself into.

They think I can make my gem work.

I began to sweat and I could tell I was beginning to look sick at the severity of my predicament. These people think I am some type of expert and that I have all the answers to being a human and a gem and I don't. I didn't even know you could make your gem glow let alone make something come out of it! I didn't know but what I did know was that I needed a game plan. And quick. But it was too late when they looked at me expectantly.

I couldn't lie to them anymore than I already have and a choice wasn't really clear to me at the moment. I just decided to listen to my fight or flight instincts. "He can do more than just summon his- wait! Where are you going!?" Pearl screamed after me. I ran for the door and swung it open and ran down the stairs as fast as I could without falling down the wooden staircase. Once I reached the end of the staircase, I kept running straight for the town.

Even though I didn't know where I was, I just kept running in hope that I would find something that I could use to give me hints. I couldn't hear the city life itself due to the sounds of the tide and the calls from the Crystal Gems that seemed to follow. I found the city and ran past the Big Donut where Sadie waved at me. I didn't wave back at her and I knew I would have to apologize to her later for that.

I pasted Fish Stew Pizza where Jenny did the same to me and I tried to ignored her. I was caught off guard by her yelling something at me when I heard a car's tires screech and stop in front of me. Luckily for me I stopped too, but fell on the lid of Kiki's car. I shared a scared look with Kiki, Buck and Sour Cream as they asked if I was okay. I didn't answer them out of shock and remembering I was being followed, I snapped my head back to see Steven and the Crystal Gems stop running and stare at me in confusion. I looked at Steven's troubled face and my eyes began to water. I got up fast and took off again, ignoring the people behind me.

Once I made it past the 'WELCOME TO BEACH CITY' sign, I looked behind me to check for people. I gave myself a chance to breathe but I still speed walked home. I opened the door with the key I had in my pocket and as soon as I closed it, I slid down to the ground and placed my head in my hands. "What... in the world have you gotten yourself into, Hastings." I said to myself as began to let the tears in my tired eyes fall freely now that I was alone.

Or so I thought...


	5. Chapter 5

I paced around my living room floor, trying to find something to keep myself busy with. It's been three days since I left the house to go to Beach City and to be completely honest, I'm starting to get incredibly restless, resulting in me being oddly productive. I managed to clean the whole house; so no more spiders, cobwebs, dust, grime, etcetera. Anything that was gross I banished to the land of nastiness with cleaning products and cleaning tools. I even managed to find batteries in the drawers that I could use for my keyboard in which I fiddled around with for the time I was staying inside. I was purposefully keeping myself busy because I was afraid of what could happen if I went back and ran into Steven and the Crystal Gems.

I realized I made a huge mistake. Two actually. The first mistake was lying about having "the key" to being half gem and half human. The second was saying I was able to help Steven achieve better than what he probably already has which is far more than me, given that I didn't even know you could make a gem do anything. Let alone "summon" a weapon from it…

I sighed and sat down on my couch, raking my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe that all the things that has happened to me in the past week was actually reality. I was just so messed up and confused, I needed to get away to get right again. Fat chance of that. Just learning the truth-or part of it- was just too much at the time and it still is. Seeing the Gems seemed to blow dust off a subject I kind buried within myself since before I left my _real_ home.

Not by choice of course. I was sent here because of my father's grief and anger getting the best of him. I never knew the story of how I was born, only cryptic little bits and pieces. I clenched my hands together as the memories of the day I left came flowing back to me.

 _I sat up and looked out of my window upstairs as I watched movers move the remainder of boxes with my belongings inside being packed away in the moving truck outside. I watched emotionlessly as my father, Erick ordered them to hurry up. I glared unknowingly at him as I heard a knock at my door. "Maye," I said as my personal maid walked towards me. "How you feeling, baby girl?" she placed her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly as I sighed quietly. "I don't feel anything yet. I mean, I kind of always knew this shit was gonna happen…" I said harshly but quietly. I heard Mavin gasp and cursed myself for getting mad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

" _It's okay baby. I know you're angry and that's okay. Gordon and I tried our best to get him to let you stay, but he just couldn't bare it to.. to let go." she choked up. I stood up wiped her tears and took her round face in my hands. "It's okay, guys tried your best and that's all that really matters. You two have looked out for me in these sixteen years and for that I am grateful to have had you two in my short life. I will remember the things you both have taught me and the times we have shared. I love you two, so much." I say with a heavy heart. Mavin and my father's personal assistant, Gordon, were the two that really loved and raised me. Yes, they were getting to be middle aged but I still counted them as people I could look to for parental guidance. I know for sure they would always stay with me. I wiped her tears once more as she kissed my face all over and hugged me tighter than before. Gordon walked in on us and joined in as well. "Oh, Rocket.." he said and patted my braid. "I am so sorry." I shook my head and saw he had had tears as well. I shook my head and wiped his, too. I took a deep breath and put on my pokerface. "I guess it's time then." I said it more as a fact than a question. They nodded and got themselves together._

 _They led the way the twirling staircase inside of our large house. I wasn't going to miss this place, for it never really felt too much like home even if I was born and raised in it. Gordon put on his professional face for my father as he opened one of the french doors for Mavin and I. I waited for Mavin to exit as well as for Gordon to close the door to walk over to my father who pulled up with my car, with the clothes and things I would need to get me through until my stuff got to my new house in the small beach town. I scoffed,_ How typical of him to try and isolate me even further… _I clenched my hands into fist behind my back as he got out of the car and walked over to me._

 _As I stare up at a familiar tall, dark man, I noticed his appearance. He wore a wrinkled black and navy blue suit and he had bags under his eyes. His eyes held a storminess that was a usual thing for him from what Mavin and Gordon would tell me. I couldn't help but notice that my hands were shaking as I let my emotions get the best of me. But I also noticed another thing; I didn't cry. I couldn't. Not even for Mavin and Gordon not being with me anymore. All I felt was nothing but the overwhelming feeling of 100% kosher animosity at the man who was supposed to raise me. I glared at his feet when he gave me his usual look of disappointment and shame. He cleared his throat but it didn't do much to help his raspy yet deep voice. "The GPS is already set. It should safely lead you to the airport and then directions to help you find your new home in Beach City are in the glove compartment." He said as he handed me the keys. I took them carelessly and looked him dead in the eye._

" _Since you want me to leave for your sake, how about you give me something for mine?" I said, standing my ground. I needed to know. He pursed his lips and rubbed his temples. "I am not telling you about your mother and that is it." He stated firmly. I wasn't taking no for an answer and I decided to let him know his messed up truth. I was leaving anyways so I couldn't get in trouble even if I wanted to. "No! You can't say that, you can't do this to me anymore! You can't sit there and act like she was yours and yours only!" I yelled at him. He closed his eyes and flared his nostrils, breathing. He was getting angry too. I sighed and hoped he would understand. I whispered, "She was mine too and emancipating me and sending me away isn't gonna change anything, Dad."_

 _He shook his shiny bald head and stepped behind me saying, "She was never yours. You don't even know who she is, what she was like. You have no idea what that gem is as far as you are concerned. All you are is just another reminder of her that I don't need just… taking up space." He spat._

" _Eri-"_

" _Stay out of this, Mavin." He said harshly. Mavin looked down and frowned; her soft wrinkles deepening, making her look older than what she really was._

 _I glared at him then looked apologetically at the two as I slowly made my way to the car, defeatedly. I turned around and unlocked the car, stepping in and turning to them again._

" _Gordon, you take care of her. And yourself. And that means no more late night Hell's Kitchen marathons." I joked, adding on to the good memories I associate with this place. I smiled and waved to the two as my father just glared at them. We met eyes one last time and I looked away before any other emotion besides hatred could show. And with that I drove off past the gate and to the airport, leaving behind where I came from._

I blinked my eyes as I came back around from my flashback. I haven't thought of the day I left since I came here. _Now I know why I didn't,_ I thought to myself as I began to feel bluer than the Atlantic Ocean I had became accustomed to when I was living Boston with my father. I rubbed my burning but still tearless eyes and growled loud. It wasn't until now that I had started to feel the pain of leaving the only two people that have ever cared for me in my life behind. Mavin and Gordon…

They were the ones that actually loved me. Two forty something-year-old house assistants and a thirty-two year old asscrack of a father.. ' _But I guess being alone had its perks too right?'_ I think to myself to lighten my mood. Bitterness was my way of coping, sadly. I then lay down on my couch for a while as I think of all the good times I have had with Mavin and Gordon I found myself smiling and giggling at some of the fun times we shared.

I even found a two albums with our pictures of us in the summertime, my first day of homeschool for each year, my first steps and even the time I fell asleep at the dinner table when I was… 14 years old and pulled three all-nighters. Yes, I was that swag. Almost two of the albums were of full of scrapbook pages probably from Mavin- given that she was very crafty and had a lot of time on her hands- that were full of pictures of my baby "milestone moments". She even had a picture of my first solid poop. Real love, I tell you. Real love. Even my dad was in some of them. I kept going through not paying attention to time as I came across a picture of my dad holding me when I was a newborn. I looked pretty wet and soggy like a newborn baby, so I guess it was the very first picture of me ever taken.

I gasped at the fact I had even found it. Most stuff like this my father keeps for himself or just takes from me, but no. It's was here, with me. But something off about the picture just kept nagging at the back of my mind, an annoying itch under the skull. I slumped down when I realized that my father's eyes were red and his "smile" looked more of a grimace upon his younger but still stressed and depressed face. I moaned inwardly when I saw that he barely even had a hold on me, crying and squirming around in his loose arms. I slammed the album shut out of anger and took the rest of them in a stack and placed them in the nearest closet.

After I was finished, I decided that I needed to get out of this boring house and into some fresh air. The sun was setting in the sky and it was the perfect time to be out of the house. Even if I wanted to avoid the Gems, it's most likely they would have Steven in bed or something. They just seem like they would enforce that rule. Well, Garnet and Pearl more than anything and especially not Amethyst. As I walked to my room to get ready, I couldn't help but think about those Gems. I still was very amazed that there were more of what my mother was, even though I didn't have any clue as to what exactly she was.. but still there was this part of me that remained adamant towards the three. I didn't really spend much time with people outside of my home except for when I would sneak out or when I begged my father to let me go to actual school and the people I did talk to I kept at an arm's length, due to the manipulation of my father when he would tell me that people might hurt me because of my gem and that no one would like the real me because I was a freak and I'm not gonna lie, that fear still lies within me. I didn't want to risk that and over the years that got me to become a loner with mild trust issues.

" _Meh._ " I said as I cringed and picked out a pair of boyfriend jeans, a maroon halter tank and some low top white converse. I guess I was going to Beach City then. I placed my hair in a ponytail with some flyaways on each side and took my phone off the charger, looking for my longboard. I looked around the whole house for it when I realized I left it in the back of Jenny's car. I mentally slapped myself and decided to run to Beach City to retrieve it. I really just wanted to skate around, and listen to some punk rock. That's all I wanted. I then closed and locked the front door and dashed down the road and to the city. I wasn't really breaking a sweat as I had always been a runner. It just came naturally. In a couple of minutes I saw the town come into view and stopped to catch my breath but I still speed walked until I made it to Jenny's.

I walked into the pizzeria and automatically was spotted by Kofi, their dad. "Oh hello, Rocky! How are you doing? I heard from the girls that you were almost hit by our car! Don't worry, Jenny will not be driving that thing around for a whi-"

"It wasn't her fault, Mr. Pizza. It was me that ran in the way. Besides, I didn't even get-" I was cut off by Jenny entering from the kitchen with a startled look on her face and instantly ran to me, calling for Kiki as well. She embraced me in a tight hug and I returned it gingerly. "Rocky! Girl, I'm so sorry for that! I didn't know you were gonna run in front of us like that!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, she should have been more careful," Kiki said glaring at an annoyed Jenny. "How are you doing? What happened?" I sat down in a chair offered to me by Kiki. I chuckled dryly and said, "A long and complicated story… that I don't really feel like talking about. But do you have my longboard? I'm pretty sure I left it in your car's trunk."

Jenny looked at Kiki and replied, "Uh, don't be mad but I gave it to Steven to give to you. I was grounded as soon as you fled the scene…" I shook my head. I wasn't really angry at all but I did need to get my board back and I needed it fast. That thing was my life. "No, I'm not. Thanks though, I gotta go get it now." I say getting up and heading for the door but not before hugging them both and telling them that I was alright and not to worry about me.

I then made my way to their house on to the sandy beach, passing The Big Donut and a carwash. I still had to talk to Sadie but still, that had to wait. I made my way there walking at a normal pace, trying to figure out what I was gonna say and how. I started to feel my heart rate increase as I saw their house come into view. And it wasn't a bad one. I was mesmerized at how pretty it was. Despite the actual house itself was connected to a very big statue of a woman with curly hair, two faces, three broken arms and one connected to a hand, all carved out of a cliff. "Whoa, Nelly.." I say as I continue to walk up. I make it to the door and knock before I lose all my nerve. I stood in the midst of my anxiety and waited for an answer. And what do you know?

I didn't get one.

"What the dip?!" I exclaim as I look through the screen door. I even look in the windows on the side. After I finally let myself realize they are not here, I just sit in one of the lawn chairs under an umbrella table on their porch and wait.

I dozed off waiting for them, but grew wide awake when I saw a bright light and that familiar shining breaking glass noise and the sound of their voices. I instantly jump up and cling onto the window to get their attention, but I am startled by a deep and inhuman growl behind me. I spin on my heels and my eyes go wide as I see that the growl came from a large pink lion. I yelped and I fell across the window as it closed in on me. "Uh, nice pink li- AHH!" I scream as I lunge and roll under its legs and dash down the stair and to the beach. I guess my board would have to wait. I had ran a few paces ahead until the lion jumped in front of me and bared its white teeth, growling and coming closer again. I had fell down at the sudden shock but got up quickly to dash away. I turned around to see if he was following me, but smashed into something. I turned to see what- or who- had fell down with me and my eyes widen. "Steven?!" I exclaimed. "Rocky!" He smiled widely at me. The lion still growled at me and my first instinct was to jump in front of Steven and protect him if some mess was to pop off. "Steven! Stay behind me!" I say as I grab his arm and yank him behind me. He looks at me then the lion and yells, "LION, STOP IT! You should never be rude to a guest!" He scolds. The lion stops and looks at me. It yawns and lays down on the sand. "STEVEN!"

We snap our heads in the direction of the calls coming from the slowly approaching Crystal Gems. All of the feelings plaguing my mind prior to this kid's lion attacking me had all came back in a swarm of insecurities and probable assumptions they could have about me buzzing in my ears. I really needed to get myself in together. "Amethyst! Garnet! Pearl! Rocky's back!" He said as they came up, with concern in their faces. I stare up at them not knowing what to say. They stare back. I look at Steven and he looked at me and then the Gems. This went on for a bit before I finally mustered up the courage to say something.

"Jenny.. uh, she said you took my longboard. Can I have it back, please?" I say politely, keeping my head down. I didn't get answer so I looked up to see them all still staring at me in confusion. "Why did you run away? Three days ago?" Steven asked. I looked at him in shock then mentally nudged myself. Of course they were going to remember an event like that. I took a deep breath of the salty and fresh night air. I couldn't avoid this mini revelation as much as I thought I could. It was time to come clean. "Steven, I wasn't exactly telling you the straight truth when I said that I knew how to use my powers…" I said getting up and grabbing my arm behind my back. Pearl shook her head at me. "See Garnet! I knew something was up when she ran away like that." she said cutting her light eyes at me and clinging to a disapproving Garnet. I snapped my head in her direction. "I didn't lie! Well, I did. But that's only becau-"

"Because of what?" Pearl said clearly fed up with me.

I stood there and just looked at her. After a while of our stare down, I annoyingly asked, "Are you done? C-Can I speak without you tryna convince everyone here that I'm some type of liar?" she says nothing and I get a snicker from Amethyst. "Thanks. Now, I didn't tell you the truth because I… I was scared." I say it more as a question. Garnet takes a step forward and places her hands on her shapely hips. "Go on…" she encourages. I hold her in my gaze as I swallow my fears. "Look, when I first saw you guys and Steven, I couldn't believe that I wasn't the only one just like me. I didn't think there was a single person in this world who could fully understand what a half-human half-gem could possibly go through. And I most certainly didn't think you guys existed either… for maternal reasons I guess." I said, motioning at the Crystal Gems at the last part.

I earned another giggle from Amethyst. "Me? Maternal?! Please, I wouldn't last a day being a mother, unlike Pearl over here." She says leaning in closer to me. "She's kind of like a mother to Steven nowadays." She pointed to an even more annoyed Pearl.

"Well now you know you're not alone anymore! Which is why you can still help us, right?" Steven asked innocently. I frowned in complete shame and forced the words out carefully. "I don't think it's you who needs the help here…" I mumble. I earn a confused look from everyone standing around me. Garnet finally speaks up and when she does, the neverending feeling of sheer mortification was at its peak. "You aren't as skilled as we think?" she says it more as a statement than a question at my expense. I shake my head 'no' as I hide my crestfallen expression in my hands. "Yes, as in _way not as skilled_ … A-as in, like, never even knew you _could_ do anything with your gem." I mumbled into my palm, but I was still heard judging by the gasps of surprise around me, making my face burn a bright red that could probably be seen lightyears away.

"Garnet! She just say she can't get her gem to work?!" exclaimed Pearl.

"But that's impossible…" Garnet whispers.

"That can't be completely true, I mean, it's on her back! She could have at least got it to glow without even knowing it, right?" Steven said hopefully, noticing my pride diminishing rapidly.

"Yeah, but you heard her. She's painfully inexperienced like you were just a while ago…" Amethyst said carefully.

Garnet, noticing me slowly but surely dying, looked at me and sighed. "Gems. Huddle!" she said sternly as the _real gems_ gathered away from me. I was going to walk away after about 3 minutes of whisper shouts, shushes, and giggles. I was just going to speak up out of frustration when Steven spoke before me. He put on a serious(-ly adorable) face and told me something I thought I would never hear.

"Rocky, we the Crystal Gems, have decided to give you a chance to get your gem to work."

"You- you'd really do that for me…?" I stutter out.

"Well, why wouldn't we? It would be completely unethical of us to leave someone in your type of predicament in the dark like that, especially with important information involving gems." Pearl said looking up in thought at the night sky.

Amethyst nods enthusiastically as Garnet walks forward towards me. I stare at her in surprise as I feel her grasp my hand in her soft yet hard ones? I stare up as she speaks to me with a soft voice, but still holding her strength with every word spoken.

"We will do everything in our power to help you find a way to get your gem to work. No matter what, we will _not_ give up on you. And that is a I promise I will personally make to you. No gem should not be able to access the power of their gem, so we will see to it that you do.. If you'd like us to of course." She says.

I blink at this peculiar mix of people and I can't help but feel a knot of apprehension and elation rise in the pit of my stomach. I thought of nothing else except my answer to their offer. It was a no brainer of course; I needed this, I needed a win. If I were to get my gem to work, if I were to be as great as Steven or possibly even better, I could probably get my father to see that I have my mother's gem for a reason. To show him that she didn't waste her life on some misguided and fruitless child… This was it. This was my chance to prove to him that I was worth it.

"So what's it gonna be?" Amethyst says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile at the lilac girl and nod. "What on earth makes you think I would pass up an offer like this?"

Steven's face lights up as he yells in happiness as we giggle at him. "Okay, so when do we start?" I ask looking to Garnet.

"RIGHT NOW!"

"No Steven, we can't start right now!" exclaims Pearl walking over and picking up Steven in her hands. "It's far past your bedtime and I think Rocky should go home for her rest as well." she said eying me.

"Oh Pearl, come on!" the curly haired boy says in protest.

"No, Steven. Bedtime… and maybe if you hurry up we could fit in an episode of that 'Crying Breakfast Friends' show you like so much."

Steven gasped and waved goodbye as Pearl jumped into the air and with his yells echoing in the distance. My eyes follow them until I can't see them anymore. "Yep. Pearl is the total 'Bird Mom'!" Amethyst elbowed my waist. I cringed at the ticklish sensation as I listened to Garnet scold her. "Don't call her that." she said with a straight face. "Garnet! You've called her that once, too!" Amethyst teased. Garnet shook her head and smirked.

"Well, I better get going too. See you soon, Rocky." Amethyst give me the 'ol' razzle dazzle' before jumping off into the night as well, leaving me and Garnet all alone.

"Thank you, really." I say after a while.

She smirked and placed her unusual feeling hand on my shoulder. "Your welcome. Be here tomorrow morning and we'll cook breakfast for you and Steven." And with that she jumped off towards the house, leaving a gust of sand dust in her wake as well. I looked as she went until I couldn't see her anymore. These people were really something. I can't help but smile as I remind myself I _was_ brought here for a reason. After I made it past the little car wash, I remember that I forgot something. I take off running back to their house screaming, "GUYS! I FORGOT MY LONGBOARD!" Well good thing they were all in front of Steven's television watching the show Pearl was talking about.

 **A/N: You guys have no idea how happy I was to get this out. This adds up to about eleven pages when previous chapters are usually six or seven. At least they got to the point. I never really understood filler chapters.. But anyway, I am really happy with all of the awesome reviews on this story. I really have faith in this and plan on finishing it. Your reviews, Tumblr posts and STEVENBOMB 3.0 really, REALLY helped me through to finish this chapter. Speaking of tumblr, I would really like to show you guys what my character looks like and other fanart I have drawn straight from my sketchbook. The blog is really new, so yeah. I have a lot of theories, pictures and videos I think are adorable. I am sorry in advance. I'm gonna do some serious work to that blog, make it look worth** ** _looking at._** **I'll leave the link to that in my bio... But please, I would love it if you guys have questions about the story so far! Go ahead and ask me stuff on Tumblr and PLEASE GIVE ME HEADCANNONS! I LOVE HEADCANNONS SO MUCH! Thanks again. R &R! **


	6. Chapter 6: There's a Difference

**Yes, I am back and ALIVE. Your author's note is at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy!**

I think it was totally safe to say that despite the distaste I had for Pearl's attitude towards me, I had to hand it to her. She was a pretty decent cook. "Thanks, Pearl. This is really good." I say shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs and a triangle of pancake into my mouth. She smiles and nods at me while cleaning the dishes that were on the stove. "Yeah, Pearl's a really good cook, even though she doesn't eat anything." Amethyst says scarfing down the food on her plate. I raise my eyebrows but continue. _Maybe that's why she's so skinny,_ I thought to myself as I continued to eat. Pearl took this as an opportunity to shed light on my unspoken assumption.

"That's because food is just so disgusting! I just can't seem to fathom how you can even stand having to chew a solid into mush, swallow it, then wait six to eight hours for-"

"Well, that's the way the human body works." I smirked.

Pearl shudders away the foul thoughts from her mind and recovers. "Well, Gems aren't really supposed to consume human food anyway. WE don't need to, for our bodies are not organic like human. But we still can if we chose to do so." she says. I nod in understanding as the sound of stone doors opening and closing. Steven's eyes light up as Garnet walks in.

"Garnet's back!" He says getting up and hugging her leg. I smile to myself as I finish my plate and Pearl takes it away. "Hello, Rocky." she greets me. I turn and wave at her. "Hi." I say shyly. "So Garnet, what should we teach her today?" Pearl says coming around the counter and latching onto Garnet's arm again. Garnet looks down at her and then at me. "Well, let's tell her the basics first; what a gem actually is and what we can tell her about her."

Pearl's face lights up and she turns to grab my arm and sits me on the couch. "Alright Rocky, let's get this straight and clear then: You have no knowledge of what a gem is except the fact that you have inherited one, yes?" she states. I replied yes with a straight face and she goes on. "Okay. So, simplified down to our basic form, we are really just.. well, gems!" she giggles. I give a crooked grin and she continues. "Our bodies are actually projections generated by our gems. Think of it as a hologram, but with mass."

"Nice mass." says Amethyst to Garnet as she places her hand on her hip and readjusts her glasses. "I know." Steven and I giggle. I give my full attention to Pearl as I am clearly into her explanation. I guess you could say my eyes had stars in them as well.

"Though gems are extremely resilient, if a they are seriously hurt they will release their physical form and poof back to just their gem. This way, they can most efficiently put all of their energy into regenerating themselves."

"Whoa, that's.. really cool." I marvel at Pearl. She shakes her head in agreement and continues on. "And when a gem is reduced to its gemstone, it can be placed in a bubble or trapped in an object making it impossible to reform. But don't worry, as long as the gem isn't damaged the gem will be able to regenerate. BUT if the gem gets cracked-"

"Things get really weird." Amethyst said cringing. I nodded and urged Pearl on. "And if a gem's gem is shattered completely, they'll cease to be." Pearl said seriously. "Cease to be as in like, they die?" I asked. Garnet nodded her head to answer my question. I sat back against the couch, processing the information I had just received. It seemed so out of this world to me. I didn't really have words to describe how I was feeling at the time, but I did have questions. Many questions.

"Oh. So can I do that?" I asked looking to the gems. "Do what?" Pearl said. "Regenerate." I said. Pearl's expression changed from proud to a confused and surprised one. "Well you see Rocky, the thing is since you and Steven are part human, we are not entirely sure if you can." My hopes were brought down a bit as Garnet justified Pearl's statement. "Pearl's right. We have no actual knowledge if you and Steven could regenerate. And we aren't going to risk his life to find out either. The same goes for you." she finished. I just looked at her with wide eyes and smiled a bit. "Oh well, I don't want to die anytime soon, so you won't have to worry too much about that." I earned nods from them all and I settle onto the couch a little more. "I bet you have more questions as you are pretty much clueless." Garnet said walking over and sitting a foot away from me on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I do.." I shoved my hand eagerly in the pocket of my sweatshirt. I felt around until I grabbed onto a rolled up sheet of notebook paper. I looked up to find the gem's looking at me curiously. I shrugged and waved the paper nonchalantly. "This is just some questions I wrote down last night… I didn't really sleep that well. Not until I could finish this at least." Steven came over sat between Garnet and I. "Go ahead and ask, we'll answer all of them." He said smiling sweetly. I nod and open up the paper. Clearing my throat, I begin to go down the list. I look at the list and realize that most of the questions I put down are considerably _questionable._ A part of me is afraid that if I ask those questions, I could probably risk them thinking I was a possible threat or something. The more rational side of me begged to differ and egged me on to just ask away. I needed to know and I couldn't let my stupid outcomes and insecurities hold me back from getting my information. I hesitate for a few moments. As I looked down at the paper in my hands, eyes clouded with doubt, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. It belonged to Steven. I looked up at him and he gave me a look of reassurance and I smiled back, grateful for it. I took a deep breath.

"Well, you already answered the very first question on my list- what are gems, of course- so I'm just gonna skip to the second one. How long can a gem live for?" I said looking around the circle. "As mentioned before, we can regenerate as long as our gems are not cracked or shattered. We can usually take care of ourselves so our lifespans are pretty long." Pearl explained. "Okay cool. But that doesn't apply to Steven and I." I said making a mental note. "Where did you guys come from? Are you from here? You know, since gemstones and minerals actually come from the earth or water and… and I'm rambling. Sorry." I finished bashfully. I didn't notice the suspicious silence in the room at first.

This was what I was afraid of.

I knew my question unintentionally caught them all off guard as the three commanding gems looked to their leader. I looked to her as well. Garnet just sat there with her legs crossed; all zen-ed out and as quiet as can be. When no one dared to answer my question after a few dreadfully long seconds, I just broke. "I'm so sorry! You don't have to answer that question, or anymore for that reason. God, I'm so selfish. How can I just come and demand answers from people I don't even know that well and expect them to-"

"Because you have just as much of a right to know as anyone else here." said Garnet now leaning over her lap to gaze at me. "Rocky, you are a gem. You are one of us, therefore you deserve to know anything you can learn about where you came from." I looked at her and nodded. "But to answer your question, yes. We do come from a planet. A plant called Homeworld. It is home to all gems, but it cannot be reached anymore." she finished. My head snapped up in disbelief. "Wait, so you guys can't go back home? That's terrible. I'm really sorry..." I said wistfully. The Crystal Gems didn't seem too phased by my sincere words, all having their own inner turmoils; Pearl looked as if it didn't really bother her, but I saw it in her eyes that there was something wrong. Amethyst looked as if she had detached herself, but still her lilac face wore an out of place expression. I looked to my left to see an angry looking Garnet with her arms crossed over her chest, which was visibly going up and down due to her breathing. Steven looked at her with a somber expression, soon looking at his lap.

Deciding I had hit a sore spot within the team, I decide to just move on to a lighter subject. "Do you have a native language?" I asked. I was scanning over the list when I heard snickering coming from the eldest gems. "Did I say something funny?" I inquired awkwardly. Their laugh became more distinct as Pearl just doubled over in laughter while Amethyst was cackling and kicking her legs in the air when Garnet simply covered her mouth with her hands but still shook with laughter. I looked at Steven who was just as confused as I was, but was happy the tension in the room was gone. And I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't glad either. Once they were finished, Pearl spoke up and said, "Wow, Rocky. You are just a riot. No, we don't. We speak regular English just like you." I nodded and smoothly replied with, "Oh mon cher Perle. Je parle plus que l'anglais." I earned an incredulous look from Pearl. "You speak French?" she asked amusingly. I smiled wide and smug. "Oui." I winked at her. "Pas mal." Garnet said with a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

Pearl looked between us quizzically. "Garnet, I didn't know you knew French." she said. Garnet turned her way. "I learned it a long time ago." Amethyst butted in saying, "Yeah, French is super cool, but hard to learn. Next question- and in _English_ please." I nodded quickly and looked for questions worth asking and questions that didn't make me look like a fool. I already don't know anything about gems so why add on to my ignorance by asking dumb questions?

"Do gems have other special abilities? Steven and summon his shield through his gem of course. And if he can, so can you guys. Can you show me?" I ask nicely. Steven's face lights up and he turns to Garnet and begs her to show me. "Please, Garnet! Can we show Rocky our powers!" She got up and Steven latched himself onto her torso. "I mean, I know I got to show her mine already but I haven't showed her the bubble, or the healing spit, or even-"

"Let's go show Rocky what we can do." She interrupted. Steven hoorah-ed in excitement. I couldn't keep that big smile off my face as I followed the Gems outside.

I sat on a rock with Amethyst, Garnet and Steven as we watched Pearl work her magic. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, seeming completely concentrated solely on getting her gem to work. It didn't take long as the pearl on her forehead began to glow and from it, emerged what seemed to be the handle of a glowing spear-like object. It the spear was confirmed as she pulled the remainder of it out of her gem in the swiftest and most precisest of movements. It almost looked like she was dancing in a way; her form was the spitting image of a ballerina. When she was finished, she planted her spear valiantly into the sand before walking over and letting me hold it. Surprisingly, it was well balanced. Not too heavy, not too light. Just right.

"Okay, that was pretty nice." I complimented. The spear dissipated in my hands. I looked up at Pearl- who had an illustrious look on her skinny face "Thank you." Pearl said while fanning her face. "So, Amethyst. You're up next!" I said excitedly. She hopped off the boulder, cracked her knuckles and turned to me. "Let me show you how it's done." she said quite haughtily. "Oh just get it over with so Garnet can go!" Pearl hurried. Amethyst rolled her eyes and walked in front of us all. Amethyst was in complete contrast with Pearl's prim and perfect form, whereas Amethyst had none. Her shiny purple gem glowed on her chest, illuminating the collar of her black tank top in the process. The similar shape of a handle slowly emerged from her gem. I watched her intensely as she brought her hand up to pull the remainder of her weapon out. It was a grey whip adorned with amethysts on the handle piece and the actual whip itself. She cracked her whip on a nearby rock, making it split in two. "Yay! Go Amethyst!" Steven said clapping. I clapped too and even high-fived said gem as she made her way back to the rock next to me. "Alright, Garnet. Whatcha got for me?" I said smiling wide. She simply stepped into my view and lifted her hands up in front of her. Both of her hands glowed a bright magenta, but it stopped as soon as two large gauntlets covered her hands. "Ooh. Super punchy.." I marveled as she held her hands out to me. I placed them in her now armored ones. They didn't feel like normal boxing gloves like I thought they would; they felt harder, but still had a softness to them. Still, I would hate to ever be an enemy of Garnet's with gauntlets like those.

"Okay, so that's basically your main powers, right? Whip. Spear. Gauntlets. Shield. Anything else that gems can do that I should know about?" I ask crossing my legs on the boulder I rested upon. Garnet made her gauntlets go away as she settled against the boulder as well. "We can shapeshift." she said looking over to me. My eyes widened and my smile grew at her words as I jumped at a sudden weight in my lap. I looked to see a purple feline stretching its body and turning on its back to look up at me. "Wow, Rocky. Your legs are like, really comfortable." Amethyst purred, falling asleep. I looked at her and laughed in disbelief. "Oh, Amethyst. She's always been the one to evade someone's personal space." claims Pearl, shaking her head at said gem's antics. I simply smile and proceeded to pet her fur, resulting in her to curl up in a ball. "No, she's fine actually." I said.

As I was absentmindedly stroking Amethyst's sleeping form, I couldn't help but think to myself about the gems. They were being so kind and so generous with the information they gave me. It was just so nice and scary and exciting all at once. Thinking back to when I first came here, I could honestly cringe at how clueless I was. I was so clueless to this second world I barely knew existed, but didn't think could be true. But here was the truth of my whole existence, chilling on a boulder with me; sleeping in my lap disguised as a cat, gazing out at the crashing tides. There was so much to these eccentric beings, so many things that I can only begin to fathom. There was so much more I needed to know.

"Look, my dad is here!" Steven said happily waving to a van pulling up a little ways next to us. He plopped down from next to me and ran over to the opening car door. "Hey Dad, you came just in time. Rocky's still here!" Steven said to a heavier set man in a grey t-shirt and blue cut off shorts. He had long light brown hair trailing all the way down his back. Despite that, his hairline was still receding and that left him with a shiny bald head, similar to my father's. He resembles Steven a lot with his face shape, nose and eyes. I began to wonder what his mother looked like.

Steven's dad looked at me with a warm expression and held his hand out for me to shake. "So _you_ are the new gem everyone's been talking about, er.. 'round here at least. But you're also a hot topic in town, too. Anyways, I'm Steven's dad, Greg." I let go of his hand and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I get that a lot I guess.. It's nice to meet you, too." Amethyst stretched on my lap, sprawled out and yawning. She looked up at Greg and gave him a lazy 'hey', then jumped off me. Now back to her original form, she just sat next to me. "So what are you guys up to?" asked Greg who leaned on the rock next to Steven.

"We we're just showing Rocky how we summon our weapons." Greg nodded in understanding and asked, "Oh, well what weapon do you have?" I shook my head no. "I actually can't summon a weapon yet… I knew to all this gem stuff." I said. It was still a bit pathetic to admit, but I saw no point in lying

"Really? I thought since you were older than Steven, you'd.. I don't know, _know_ a lit-"

"So Dad! How was work today?" Steven said in a rush, leading his oblivious father away. "Oh, it was like any other day; nothing. Bye Rocky, I guess it was nice meeting you!" I waved and smiled back. I looked down at my lap, trying not to sweat what Greg had said about my powers.

"Don't worry about what Greg said Rocky, it's not your fault you don't know much about Gem stuff even if you are older than Steven!" said Amethyst. I snapped my head up in her direction and arched my brow. "Amethyst, _please!"_ Pearl scolded, "Don't act so careless towards Rocky's predicament! She is _clearly_ suffering from her lack of knowledge already, so there is no point in humiliating her fur—"

" _Gems! Stop!"_ Garnet spoke sternly. She seemed seemed to be the only one sensing my internal distress and I was grateful for that. The two responsible gems immediately looked my way and Amethyst had an apologetic look on her round face, while Pearl had one akin to Amethyst's but a little less sincere. I sighed and decided it was time for me to go back home.

"Um, I think I'm gonna head home and get some rest. Thank you guys, really, for showing me you… _abilities._ It was really cool to watch." I said making my way off of the boulder. "Yeah totally. You gotta see it happen sometime, right?" Amethyst spoke quietly. I nodded awkwardly and said "I guess. But I should probably get back now. Thanks again."

"If you wouldn't mind," said Garnet, "I would like to make sure you get home safely." I looked at her with raised brows. After I realized I was probably looking at her for longer than I should have been, I shook my head swiftly. "Yeah, of course." She made a sound of affirmation and proceeded to follow me to my car. We bumped into Steven when he was on his way back from his dad's car wash. "Rocky! I'm sorry about my dad, he didn't know what he was saying." He said with a little blush across his cheeks. I smiled and bent down to give him a hug. "It's all good, kid. I'll live." I couldn't lie and say that my heart didn't warm up a little when he giggled and returned the hug. We parted and have Garnet the same hug and was on his way back to the house. I smiled sweetly at his back and Garnet smiled at me. "That boy's a saint, you know that right?" I stated matter-of-factly. She shook her head at me and smirked. "Yes, he is in a way. Isn't he?"

We drove through the streets of Beach City on the way to my house, with gentle music playing to shut out the silence. I had only passed a bunch of houses when Garnet finally spoke up. "I apologize for Pearl and Amethyst's today. They always seem to tune out important things whenever they seem to bicker." I looked at her in the rear view mirror. She looked out of the passenger seat window with an unreadable expression, but her voice was even and low. "It's okay really. It's just a bit.. Different. That's all." My hands tightened on the steering wheel despite my calm manner.

"How are you doing with all of our information?" She asked turning her head forward to look out the windshield. I nervously adjusted the collar of my t-shirt before answering, "Well, you guys aren't exactly _piling_ it all on top of me so it's pretty easy to understand—"

"That's not what I meant."

"Excuse me?"

"Rocky," she said gently, "I want to know how _you_ are doing. Tell me what's on your mind?" She faced me completely now. I dragged my eyes to look at her for a short moment to see anything. And once again I found nothing. 'Damn, she is hard to read..' I thought.

I took a deep breath and told her what she wanted to know.

"Well, for starters… I-I'm kinda miffed at the whole situation. I don't like being in the dark on things. You already know this; it's a horrible feeling to me. And to be away from home and learn the truth from strangers! I mean for Christ's sake, how do you keep that away from your—" I cut myself off. I didn't need to spill everything. Not just yet at least.

It was silent when I pulled into the driveway of my house. I wasn't that's aware of the darkness until I turned off the car, but it didn't stop Garnet from speaking into it.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way and I'm also sorry that you even have to go through this at all. Rocky, I may not know you well or where you came from; but I do know that despite your past, you have a good heart."

I felt a soft and studded hand take mine softly. "And even if you don't trust us all yet, I'd like you to know that _I_ trust _you_."

I looked at her somehow still reflecting glasses and shook my head in disbelief. "How can you be so sure about me? How do you know you can trust me?" I ask incredulously. She chuckled softly and slid her hand away from mine only to get out of the car. My eyes followed her as she leaned through the open window of the now vacant passenger side window.

"That's for me to know and _you_ to find out." She stepped back and then she was gone. And I mean gone as in like jumped into the night sky. I opened the door only to be forced back into my seat quite injuriously. With a frustrated growl, I hurried to click myself free and scramble out of the car.

I saw Garnet in the air just like I though. As far as I knew, she couldn't fly but I guess she could jump and soar pretty far from the looks of it. I stayed there until I couldn't see her anymore and decided to close up the car. I walked up the steps to my porch and unlocked the door. Before I walked in though, I turned to take one more look at the last place in the sky where I saw Garnet. I thought about what she had said to me and eventually let the magnitude of her words sink in. I let a smile creep onto my face and thought out loud, "Thank you," as I walked inside to get into bed, "Thank you so much."

 **Hey, guys! I'm going to start out with a formal apology and say that I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging and going on that unannounced hiatus. I never forgot about you guys and I swear to you when I say I'm not trying to drown you in excuses, but I started this story in the summertime when it was relatively easier for me to update. To more so ready myself for my transition into high school, I thought I would just take sometime to find my rhythm in school again. AND LET ME TELL YOU... IT HAS NOT BEEN EASY IGNORING YOU GUYS AND MY WRITING! I literally dropped everything I love to do in my now non-existent free time just to keep my grades up because I constantly remind myself 'This isn't middle school anymore. Everything counts in high school.' But now, I'm on winter break and I go back next Monday. I'm going to try harder on writing more during the week instead of drowning myself in work and stress because I love to write for you guys and the story's about to get like real good here in a minute. So that's that.**

 **What did you like? What did you not like? Leave me a review and let me know.**

 **Thanks for putting up with my late butt. I love you guys!**

 ** _~GuardianOfTheTardis15~_**


	7. Chapter 7: Find Your Bliss

**A/N** **: I'm sorry for being gone for so long guys, I swear I never forgot about you. If you read the last author's note I believe I told I was going through my first year of high school and trying to focus better on my studies. You guys that reviewed clearly understood but I that wasn't the only reason I took for my leave. I'm not gonna draw this A/N out, so the next chapter is informational. Please check that out if you still want to continue reading the story. Otherwise, enjoy my friends.**

I was placing a bowl of freshly cut and assorted melons when I got a text from Sadie saying she was going to be arriving soon. I decided to get back in touch with her because I had felt bad leaving her in the dust when I was on the run from the Gems. I assumed she already knew about Steven and the Crystal Gems anyway. I had a small convo with the Pizza twins about business, our wellness and even hanging out again a little while ago after going to get some pizza with Steven after some "gem training", but I had yet to give my attention to Sadie and I's friendship.

When I arrived in Beach City, I didn't plan on having friends or anyone to chill with for that matter. All I knew was that I didn't feel the need to talk to people unless I had to and that I was okay with that. The thought of danger never really crossed my mind when I began talking to these people to be honest. The reasons I had for staying to myself were just my insecurities and personal worries that my father had bestowed upon me. The fact that gems are precious in general, had me thinking if people would chase me or hunt the gems for selfish purposes as such. What person would do something like that?

A dark cloud made it's way to my subconscious and a shiver had ran down my back, leaving me with a peculiar feeling I couldn't put my finger on.

The doorbell ringing snapped me from my thoughts as I realized it was Sadie. Swallowing my feelings as a whole, a small smirk planted itself on my face as I paced to get the door opening it to find a blushing Sadie holding a plate of rather large chocolate chip cookies covered with plastic wrapping.

"Hey, you brought me cookies? Aw, you didn't have to." I said pulling her small frame in for a hug then taking the plate. She shrugged in my arms, but reciprocated the hug saying, "Ah, well my mom thought it would be nice to give you some." We walked in and I heard a gasp. I turned to Sadie as she looked around my house with wonder in her eyes.

"Wow Rocky, your house is so cool! You moved in a while ago but it sure looks like you've been here for a while." she said as I took her to the balcony where I had set up our food. "Oh thank you. It's only been a few months though and I need to get things together. This house is holding more years than it is letting on.." I said remembering all my housework and cleaning I once did when I was avoiding the gems.

"I guess, but it _does_ look like one of those really appealing aesthetic houses you see on the internet or something. I'm really impressed." she mused as we were then seated. I sighed and glanced inside my house. "Yeah, I don't know. I just kind of really like that look. The wood walls instead of plaster and all that jazz. I like natural looking things. So how have you been lately?" I asked awkwardly. "Really tired, honestly. Lars has been leaving his shifts for me to do for him… again." She groaned. "That, and my mom is a little more, well.. flamboyant than usual now that I have another person to hang out with." she took a cookie and so did I. "That's really lame, I'm sorry. But Lars really does that? I knew that guy was som-"

"Don't talk about him like that! He's just.. a little lazy, that's all." she defended quickly.

I placed my hands up in surrender. "My bad, but why so quick to defend? You guys an item or something?" I said taking a sip of some sweet tea. Sadie's face began to turn a bright crimson before I could blink twice. "No! Of course not! I mean, I-I… I wish we were" she said defeatedly, "I just wish Lars would acknowledge me a little for doing _his_ work all the time. Heck, I just wish he'd notice me in public." she said setting half her cookie down on the table. My heart went out to her: unrequited love seems terrible in the movies I've seen but another part of me just couldn't relate. "You know, you guys would actually make a really cute couple. As for Lars, he'll come around. I think you are a stellar person Sadie. Plus, girls always mature faster than boys, right?" I said with a sly smile.

Sadie blushed and played around with the melon balls on her small plate. "Thanks… But who uses the word ' _stellar'_ anymore?" I flared my nostrils and lifted one side of my upper lip to expose my teeth in a joshing way and said "Um, me?"

This resulted in two minutes of laughter.

The rest of the morning and afternoon with Sadie was really refreshing. She ended up being a lot more comfortable as the time passed, talking about her life in Beach City, her mom and her "antics", the crazy gem stuff that happens and of course all about Lars. When Sadie would finish on a subject, she would wave it off like it wasn't a big deal, but it was to me. I wish I could have grown up like her; with a loving and caring parent to stick to me like adhesive, someone to crush on, and freedom. True, unlimited and sweet freedom. Well, as much freedom as a sixteen year old could get.

Sadie must have caught my sad vibes and asked about my life. "But how was it like for you growing up?"

I did feel comfortable enough with Sadie to not shut down and push her away, but I still wasn't ready to spill my guts out just yet. "Well, I did grow up with money always accessible, so I got anything and everything I could ever ask for. Father was a hardworking man and he like it like that, spending his money on building houses in different parts of the state such as this one." I deadpan while staring at where my old photo albums were hiding. "Wow, so you're a rich kid then?! You're so humble though." she says. I look at her and her eyes flash green with envy. I shook my head at her sweet ignorance. My life is _nothing_ to be envious about and if Sadie or anyone found out, I would be ultimate martyr of Beach City.

"Just because I have money to my name doesn't give me the right to be a d-bag to people." I told her. "Money is useful and nice to have don't get me wrong, but it doesn't mean anything to me.." I trailed off. Sadie sighed and reached over to poke me in the side. "You aren't wrong Rocky. Although money could solve a lot of problems, it can't solve your personal issues." I looked up at her and smiled. "That's it, Sades. That's it."

The next day, I was all made up and bored as ever. I wanted to leave and do something but I didn't feel like driving, walking, or skating all the way to the city. Oh well.

I sighed and looked at my instruments, wanting music but not wanting to play it myself. I then got the idea to plug in my aux cord to a small portable speaker I had in a drawer from the kitchen. When I plugged it in, it greeted me with a bubbly sound and I began scrolling through my music until I found something good. I stopped at Chasing Shadows by Santigold and automatically nodded my head to the steady beat. The deep bass leaked from the speaker and resonated deeply within by being as I turned it up. A good perk of living alone was that I could listen to what I wanted, whenever and however loud I wanted to. I placed it on a high shelf so the sound would spread as best as it could.

I began to relax a lot more than I was before. I let my muscles untighten and my mood lift as the music played. I even began to sway my arms and hips to the rhythm and sing the words, soaking in the opportunity to be… normal. I didn't want to think about home, gem stuff, or anything stressful. My mind wasn't having it any negative thoughts today. I had found myself dancing completely and falling in love with every note and lyric right until the end. I was breathing deeply and giggling like a mischievous little kid up to no good… like Onion.

I outwardly laughed at my oh so funny thought until my gut hurt even more after that when I noticed something weird. My body felt lighter than usual and I didn't really notice the pinkish maroon tinting that the walls behind me had. I was confused as to why it was there but then it hit me. My body went rigid and my breath caught in my throat. I willed myself to pace to the mirror and while doing so taking off my sweater along the way. When I was standing in front of the full body mirror, my heart rate sped up and I closed my eyes and turned around. When I opened my eyes I screamed.

The maroon rock between my shoulder blades was glowing.


	8. Authors Note :)

Okay, this isn't a chapter in the story. Sorry if you didn't get that or if you forgot but you'll still benefit from reading this too. I need to explain my leave of absence and clear somethings up. I was gone because school was kicking my ass and it really got to me. I realized how "terrible" of a student was because I stopped doing homework halfway through third quarter (but kept up my grades in my honors classes because I'm not that bad of a student lol) because I could not concentrate and thought it would be okay…

I can literally feel you guys judging me as you read this.. Shoot, my own mother did and STILL IS given that she reads this story too! But yeah, my first year ended leaving me with a 3.4 or 3.3ish GPA and now that I am older (by a month or two) I can make better choices in my sophomore year and get better grades. I also had horrid time management skills and the attention span of a three year old but hopefully I can get past that.

That was the first reason I had for my leave but the second was due to how I wanted to write the story. I _was_ going to add my OC into the canon plotline and build her story around it but then I was like, " _Nah, that's dumb because you'd have all this character development for Rocky and then you'd try to fit her in the episodes that have nothing to do with her? No, sit down."_ You see, the problem with that way to go with my writing was that you would only read Rocky placed conveniently in Rebecca's storyline, limiting me to write Rocky's reactions to everything that has happened so far and leaving her just a somewhat mysterious teenage girl with serious daddy issues and a home to herself. That's pretty vanilla to me.

BUT.. Why not incorporate Steven's and Rocky's development together since they are both basically the same? That did cross my mind but then I was all like, " _Pause on that forever. Rebecca's plot is for Steven and Steven only. My character is too different from him despite them having a mom giving up their gem and a regular human father. She is also older and needs to grow on her own due to circumstances. That's a neck."_ You seeing what I'm saying here to myself? I have too many serious plot things to put Rocky through to just let her tag along with Steven and the Gems and have their problems be hers. That's stealing and not writing in my opinion. It would be nauseatingly painful to have Rocky not develop at all while fighting alongside the Gems and hanging around. Not gonna happen, sorry.

I couldn't decide on what to write so I finished the previous chapter and looked at old reviews and checked my inbox for inspiration. I got an amazing message from _**October Autumn**_ basically telling me to focus on my character and to not worry about the canon stuff so much amongst other things. I was really happy to get that and I then finalized my decision on how to write this story. I won't be fitting Rocky in every canon episode; I'll write the story around her and include some canon stuff as either fun fillers or when I need to for some reason. It seems and will probably be a lot easier this way.

So sorry I wrote y'all an essay but hey! At least you know I'm alive and not a robot! If you guys have anything to say to me PM me because this not a chapter and so I can respond to you better. I'd love to hear from you guys!

GuardianOfTheTARDIS15, out!


End file.
